DP Christmas
by writergirl142
Summary: It's Kim and Mitchi's first Christmas in Amity Park and Danny decides to take them to the Ghost Zone's annual Christmas Truce Party. Should be fun right? *Sorry for the terrible summery*


**Decided to try and write a Christmas special for Danny Phantom this year instead of Rise of the Guardians. Honestly, I started this last Christmas but I couldn't get it done in time. So I finished it this year. Hope its okay.**

"A what?" Mitchi asked turning sightless blue eyes towards the voice.

"A Christmas truce party in the Ghost Zone." Danny repeated, a wide grin on his face.

"What's that?" Kim asked, pushing a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"It's a party that all the ghosts in the zone go to. From December 24 to midnight on December 26, all ghosts, including halfas like us, don't fight each other and instead celebrate the holidays together." Danny explained.

Mitchi could tell by the excitement in Danny's voice that he generally enjoyed the party. She grinned. "Let me guess, you want me and Kim to come with you there?"

Danny nodded, then, remembering Mitchi couldn't see him, said, "Well, it is you and Kim's first Christmas in Amity Park. Best to start it out with some kind of non life threatening fun, right?"

Kim smiled. "Sounds like a lot of fun, Danny. Are your friends and sister coming?"

Danny shook his head. "Unfortunately, normal humans aren't allowed at the party. Just ghosts and halfas."

"Halfas..." Mitchi got a thoughtful expression. "That means Masters will be there, won't he?"

"More than likely. But he's bound by the truce just like us."

Mitchi smirked. "Alright then. It'll take some major convincing to get our parents to leave us alone, but I'm in."

Kim nodded. "So am I. What are you going to tell yours, Danny?"

Danny frowned. "They probably won't notice I'm gone. Every year on Christmas they fight over whether or not Santa is real. I'll tell Jazz but that's it."

Mitchi sighed "Whatever you say, ghost boy. So what time is this party?"

"Should be around 6 or 7 I think." Danny answered.

Mitchi nodded. "We'll be there." And with that, the sisters began walking home. As they walked, Mitchi sighed. "So does Christmas in Amity Park look anything like Christmas in Ryoku?"

Kim shook her head. "No. It looks even better."

Mitchi closed her eyes and smiles. "Makes me wish I could see."

"You can, just in your own way." Kim said., putting a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. Mitchi smiled as the two made it home.

When they entered, they were surprised when their parents shouted, "Duck!", to which Kim grabbed Mitchi by the shoulder and pulled her down as something flew over their heads. Slowly, Kim pulled Mitchi back up, glaring at their parents.

"Mind explaining what that was."

"Just testing a new invention. We were going to go to Fentonworks and see what Jack and Maddie think." Their mother answered. "What are you girls going to be doing tonight?"

"Well, we know we usually have family time, but some friends invited me and Mitchi to a Christmas party tonight."

"As long as your home by curfew, it's alright with us." Their father said. The teens smiled.

"Thanks, guys!" Mitchi exclaimed.

That evening, Danny met the Sanders outside his house. He smiled. "Ready for a ghost zone party?"

Mitchi nodded while Kim simply said "Yes we are." Danny led them inside where the sisters heard the argument that Jack and Maddie were currently in. Danny led them downstairs to the lab where he turned the portal on. Rings appeared around his waist and split, transforming him into Phantom. The girls followed his lead and transformed into the Specter Sisters. The three halfas jumped through the portal into the Zone.

As the flew through, Kim was awing at each and every sight, which she then described as best as she could to Mitchi who smiled. Finally, Danny led them to a building and opened the door.

"Ghost Child!" A low voice said. Kim gasped when she saw a ghost that looked like a robot smiling slightly evilly at Danny. "You have brought guests this year."

"Yep. Skulker, meet Kim and Mitchi Specter, the Specter Sisters. Halfas, like me."

"I am the Box Ghost!" A blue ghost that looked no more then like a moving truck guy exclaimed. "Beware!"

Mitchi smirked. She knew a pathetic ghost when she heard one. Danny went through and introduced Kim and Mitchi to all the ghosts present. Not all of the ghosts present had something against the human realm. Some of them were nice. Then Vlad showed up.

"Ah Daniel!" He exclaimed, coming over to the three halfas. "And I see you've brought Mitchal and Kimberly."

Mitchi growled under her breath, but Danny put a hand in front of her, just barely touching her to let her know he was there. "It's their first Christmas in Amity Park. I wanted to show them how ghosts party."

"Here, Vlad." Mitchi said, handing a present that she'd found floating in the Zone to Vlad. The older halfa raised an eyebrow at the blind girl and warily took the present.

"How kind of you, Mitchal." He opened it and as soon as the flaps of the box had been opened, *SPLAT!* a pie that seemed to be made out of bananas and ectoplasm flew out and splated against Vlad's face, covering him in green and yellow creme.

Wiping the mess from his face, Vlad glared at the younger halfas, his red eyes flaring. "That goes against the truce!"

"Actually, it doesn't." Skulker said. "You are not harmed nor was that a fight."

"Honestly, we had no idea what was in that. We found it floating along the Zone." Kim explained.

"So that's where my pie box of terror went!" The Box Ghost exclaimed. The teens shared a look before bursting out with laughter.

Mitchi adjusted her sunglasses and walked over to Vlad. "So how's the pie?" Vlad rolled his eyes and stood up. He turned intangible and the pie fell off him onto the floor.

"That's enough childish pranks, children." He said and walked away.

"Still messing with him as always huh?" The teens turned and Danny and Kim smiled when they saw Dani and Micha smiling at them. Mitchi grinned when she recognized Micha's voice.

"Micha!" She exclaimed. Her clone ran over and hugged her. "I've been wondering where you've been, kiddo."

"Just doing some traveling with Dani." She said.

"I love how the clone thing never works out for Vlad." Danny said. "His loss is our gain."

"You got that right." Dani said. The group began walking around, Micha lightly holding Mitchi's arm. It was funny how despite being a clone, Micha did not share Mitchi's blindness.

They enjoyed the party throughout the evening until the teenage halfas decided to call it a night. "It's getting close to curfew." Kim said. "Mitchi and I should get home."

"Yeah, me too." Danny said. The three teenagers turned to the clones. "Don't be strangers, you too." Danny continued. Dani and Micha smiled and nodded and their counterparts left the party.

When they excited the portal, the Sanders looked at the clock to see that it was 15 till curfew. Kim grabbed Mitchi's arm. "Well, Danny, we appreciate you taking us with you but we've got to get home before our parents skin us alive."

Danny chuckled. "Yeah. I hear that." He looked at the girls. "Well, be careful getting home."

"We will."

The girls, still in ghost form, took off into the air, phasing through FentonWorks and zooming through the sky. They landed in front of their house, changed back into their human form and walked inside. They saw their parents sitting on the couch, what looked like a Christmas special on tv. They turned when they heard their daughters come in.

"Welcome back." Their mother said, smiling.

"Are we too late for our family fun?" Mitchi asked.

"Of course not." Their father said and gestured for the girls to come over. They walked over to the couch and sat between their parents.

They spent the rest of the night watching Christmas special before going up to bed, the youngest member leaving milk and cookies out for the magical man she still believed in.

 **Well, how was that, guys? Good? I hope you all enjoyed it! Honestly, the main reason I didn't name the Sander Sisters parents was because I cant remember what I named them.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you!**


End file.
